pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DPA029: Hearts and Spirits Collide
is the 4th chapter of Volume 6 of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Synopsis Hareta and Koya continue their battle but Hareta has a hard time against Koya, who knocks many of Hareta Pokémon out. However someone appears and encourages Hareta to battle against Koya with fun. Koya doesn't think there is any fun in Pokémon battles, referring back to his past. Chapter Plot Hareta and Koya continues their battle and Koya switches his Absol out for his Metagross. Luxray uses Thunder Fang on Metagross but Metagross counters it with Earthquake. Hareta retrieves his Luxray and sends out his Regigigas, saying that this battle is getting serious. A man in the audience comments that he is right and that the real battle is going to begin. Regigigas slams Metagross away and Mitsumi and Jun cheer him on. Koya retrieves his Metagross and sends out his Mamoswine. He orders Mamoswine to use Take Down, sending Regigigas flying into the air, and Regigigas lands into the ground. Mitsumi is shocked that Mamoswine was able to knock Regigigas out with one attack. Koya states that Hareta is talking about having fun while battling but that there is no room for those feelings in a battle, thinking back about his past. Koya was once a trainer who had fun in his battles with his Growlithe. Koya's battles wasnt about winning or losing but about having fun with his Growlithe. He however experienced a crushing defeat one day, facing a trainer who was too strong for him, injuring Growlithe heavily with his Gyarados. Koya apologized to Growlithe and brought him to a doctor. The doctor stated that Growlithe was physically fine but when Koya tries to touch Growlithe, it became scared of him, backing away. Koya then states that that battle broke his Growlithe's spirit and that his brave Growlithe no longer existed. He also states that if he had a better plan, Growlithe would have been fine. Koya goes back to reality and says that having fun isn't needed in battle. He orders Mamoswine to use Hail and it is coming down hard, even the audience is getting attacked by it. Koya calls Hareta an unacceptable trainer and Hareta sends out his Empoleon, ordering it to use Hydro Pump. The Hydro Pump however misses and Empoleon is attacked by Take Down. Mitsumi comments that it was another tactic created by Koya and Empoleon uses Hydro Pump one more time. The Hydro Pump misses again and Empoleon gets attacked again by Take Down. Mitsumi states that Take Down isn't strong but the damaged is added up by the many hits and Koya comments that he should give up, looking at Empoleon, and that he will never win from him with his childish acts. A man however shouts to Hareta and encourages him to battle on. Professor Rowan is shocked and recognizes the voice. Hareta agrees on the man and is going to continue to have fun. Empoleon agrees with Hareta and Mamoswine uses another Take Down, with Mitsumi commenting that Empoleon can't take another Take Down. Hareta lies down to hear the Take Down, surprising everyone, and calls Empoleon to move to the right when Mamoswine comes close. Empoleon succeeds and uses Hydro Pump on Mamoswine, knocking it out. The man says that Hareta is his son and Professor Rowan knows who he is. Mitsumi asks the professor what is going on and Professor Rowan points out that that man is Kaisei, Hareta's father. Another man walks down and said that infiltrating the tournament was a good idea, going to start his plan. The referee announces that the battle continues with both trainers having one Pokémon left. Gallery Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! volume 6 chapters